


The possessive streak

by Kindred



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha Dante (Devil May Cry), Alpha Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante is a little shit, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Nero (Devil May Cry), Poor Nero (Devil May Cry), Possessive Dante (Devil May Cry), Possessive Vergil (Devil May Cry), Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Uncle/Nephew Incest, vergil is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Nero is about to have his first heat, too bad his demon has chosen his mates for him.
Relationships: Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	The possessive streak

He was sandwich between the two of them; he was being held up and opens by the solid body behind him as both their cock stretched him open. Both of them moving at different rhyme his body his shaking as they both used him to fill their alpha demon need to breed. Their mouths were latched to his throat biting down on his sensitive skin, there was blood and all Nero could do is moan and sob. “There is my good boy,” Vergil whispers to him as he grabs the young man’s chin and kisses him letting Nero taste is own blood.  
“After tonight no one else will be able to claim you.” Dante purred as he pulled Nero’s head away from his brother and kisses his nephew.....

Nero woke up with a gasp as he held his hand to his chest he put his head into his hand and took a deep shaky breath as the felt those lingering touches from his dream fade. He kicked the bedsheets off and groaned at the mess in his boxers “Oh come on.” He whispered as he rubbed his eyes, the reddish-pink glow from the devil my cry sign light up the bedroom. He has been staying with Dante since the demon hunter and his brother returned from the depth of Underworld, his own demon side is acting up and thought it was for the best if he stays with his uncle in hopes his demon would settle down. FYI it hasn’t his demon was being a bitch.

He looked at the clock by the bed read 1 am making the 20-year-old groan; Nero knew he wouldn’t be going back sleep so he might as well have a shower to clean himself up and then go and watch TV. He stripped him of his bedclothes and climbed into the shower and scrubbed himself clean, he went to get his shower gel and found it was missing the only thing that was there were Dante and Vergil things, he frowned as he looked between the two bottles he felt like it was something from the matrix red bottle or blue…fuck it I will make purple…he told himself as he blob the red spicy smelling gel and musky blue smelling gel onto his hands and mixed them together before covering his body it. 

Once felt like he was clean he stepped out and put on new clothes and went to leave when he bumped into Dante. “Can’t sleep?” The elder hunter smirked as he walked passed him in nothing but lounge bottoms.   
“Ummm yeah got things on my mind.” He tells him, he couldn’t look at the hunter so he kept his eyes anywhere but at him.  
“Anything I need to worry about?” He asked Dante leaned in and sniffed him raising an eyebrow; Nero shook his head and took a step away from the man.   
“N-no of course not, I just can’t sleep.” He said as he turned to walk down the stairs before stopping and looking back at Dante “Have you and Vergil being hiding my things again?” Dante looked at him raising an eyebrow as Nero frowned at him.   
“Now why would we do that?” He smirked as he walked into the bathroom. 

He stomped his way downstairs and dropped onto the sofa in front of the TV and just put on whatever was on. He just didn’t care what it was as long as it was something to take his mind of things. He found himself dozing on the sofa because when he snapped his eyes open his father was sat next to him also in nothing but lounge bottoms …fuck sake…he thinks as he looks at the demon as he looks at him. “You’re burning up,” Vergil says as he presses his hands to Nero’s forehead, the young hunter groans and presses his head into the cool hands as a whimper slips pass his lips.   
“Why do you care?” He found himself asking as he looked at him “Want to start being my father now?” He growled it was rather a weak growl as growls go; he sounded more like a wounded animal. Those cold blue eyes sparking with something that sent shivers down the younger man’s body.   
“Hardly, don’t get me wrong I do care for you but not as your father more along the times of your alpha.” Nero jerked back and stared at him with wide eyes.   
“What?” He asked   
“Oh come on Nero don’t tell me you haven’t noticed the changes, your demon is telling you that me and Dante are alphas. Your alphas and your our omega there is nothing to be ashamed of my darling boy.” Nero just stared at him frowning his mouth fell open not sure what to say. “Don’t fight it you will only hurt yourself, the last thing you need is your demon taking over,” Vergil smirked as he tipped the young man’s head back and got him to look at him. 

Nero licked his lip feeling the itch in his skin like he was uncomfortable he gasped as felt something trickle out of him and making him squirm even more. “A-Am I going to into heat?” He asked weakly  
“I would think so.” Came the voice from the staircase, Nero whipped his head around and looked at the older hunter.   
“I think our omega needs to comfort,” Vergil said as he leaned forward and kissed Nero’s shoulder making him jump off the sofa and take a step back.   
“N-No this is wrong I am your son and-and your nephew this should be...”  
“Oh, kid, of course, it's wrong however, you can’t have any old demon alpha you need strong powerful alphas.” Dante smiled brightly as both alphas walked towards him as if he was prey.   
“W-Why am I the omega?”   
“Well, two alpha of the same bloodline it was bound to happen.” Vergil chuckles “Nero listen you can’t fight your first heat, your body has been building up to this form the moment all three of us were stood together.” Nero shook his head as he bumped into the table.   
“Perhaps it’s too much at once. Maybe we should just cuddle? Then when his mind has settle we can...”  
“Since when do you think first?”


End file.
